


In the End

by Svedjik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svedjik/pseuds/Svedjik
Summary: Running, always looking over his shoulder. Will he ever have peace?





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this gets pretty dark and murdery. That's all I'll say.

The man jolts awake, a cold sweat on his brow. After running for so long, they had finally caught up to him. After running for all that time, only to lose it all. The man reasoned that it was finally time to give up. After all, he had had everything else taken from him, so why stop at the one thing he could proudly claim as his own? But, his years of survival had taken over at this point, and he was gone before they even got close. Running without end, toward a future that would come only in his dreams. A future where everyone was still alive. Where he wouldn't see his family only in his darkest nightmares. They were dead, nothing could change that. And yet, the man still ran. Ran as though it was the only thing he had ever done, and as night fell again, he remembered seeing them for the last time.

* * *

 

_It had been the perfect summer day, ideal in every way. The man had just gotten home from a ling day at work, happy to see his wife and kids. Then he saw it, saw the one thing that could have possibly ruined that day: the deep black of the vans. The vans that he had, until now, considered to be a myth. The vans that signified that he could never live his life again, that every hour of the rest of his life would be spent running from what he once considered to be normal. He had been marked a renegade. As he walked into his house to retrieve what he knew he could survive with, he saw them. Their heads on plates, smiles cut into their faces from ear to ear, their bodies torn open from their sternums to their stomachs. The image that would haunt him forevermore as the figures descended upon him, slashing at every bit of him as they could..._

* * *

 

The man jolted awake again, haunted as always. He could remember the way their claws and blades etched their marks into his skin, remember the way he then used his own blade to slowly gut each and every one of them, removing their heads, etching smiles into what remained of their faces. The way they begged him to stop, to spare them, that they could fix all of this, that it was only a misunderstanding. And yet he had continued. And he remembered all of them, all these years later. But, he had continued to run, plagued by these visions, these reminders of what he had done. And this is where the man finds himself, surrounded by the demons that had marked him decades ago, and he decides to fight. He instantly tears into the nearest one, emptying what was left of its dismembered internals. The second one was lucky, it only lost its head, blood and grey matter flying everywhere. But then, when the third one came, the man find his will to fight gone. He drops his weapons and drops to his knees. Thoughts running through his mind, a mile a minute, as to what would become of him. Would he end up like the family he lost so long ago? Like the ones who had tried fighting before him? He would never get the answer, as the third tore into him, a rabid dog after fresh meat. His head was torn off, top of his skull removed, the rest, devoured. The rest of his body discarded, a rag doll in the wind. 

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the demons to be more creepy versions of the one found here: http://www.meh.ro/2012/11/04/lotc-demon/
> 
> As in they have no horns or tail and have a never ending smile with no lips.


End file.
